Judgment
by White Aconite
Summary: En una pequeña comunidad se han llevado dos crueles asesinatos estremeciendo a la escasa población.Antes de que más sangre inocente corra se deberá encontrar al culpable. Paring: 6927


Mmm etto este es un pequeño oneshot por motivo del cumpleaños de una buena amiga (espero que no me lo arroje a la cara ¬¬). A ella le gusta lo tétrico y siniestro, por eso traté de hacer lo más oscura la historia aunque debo decir que mi creatividad para el gore estaba escasa por lo que no puse mucho (casi nada).

Agradezco a Ruby Kagamine quien me ayudó y dió su opinión para la historia.

No prometo nada pero me gusta la idea del capítulo piloto y quizá más adelante cuando tenga mis otros fics lo suficientemente adelantados retome esta historia. Pero dependerá de cuantos reviews y aceptación reciba este oneshot.

Sin más sólo me resta decir...

Anna-chan! Mujer sádica, princesa tirana, demonio mimado y amiga arbitraria XD aún así te deseo un feliz cumpleaños! (es lo único que puedo regalarte por que sabes que no me sobra el dinero T.T)

**Rating:** M:

**Género:** Acción, Angustia, AU, Horror, Misterio, Tragedia, Fantasía...

**_Disclaimer:_ **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei (por el momento ¬¬)

**Advertencia:** asesinatos, tortura...

* * *

><p><strong>Judgment<strong>.

By: Kyomi120500

En los desolados pasillos a la mitad de la noche, iluminadas por la espectral luz del astro nocturno, caminaba despreocupadamente como cualquier joven en sus años de buen mozo. Deambulaba un joven con cabellos verdes ensortijados largos hasta la altura de sus hombros y bellos ojos esmeraldas. El estudio religioso se había extendido a altas horas de la noche y ahora se encontraba dispuesto a acudir a su habitación del seminario.

Oyó unos pasos seguirle en su recorrido poniéndole nervioso. Volteó para ver su susodicho acosador pero cual fue su sorpresa al no distinguir ninguna figura en el corredor a pesar que aún se seguían escuchando los pasos tan claros como el agua. Continuó su marcha ahora agitado y dando largas zanjadas, inquieto al oír esos pasos acercarse con ritmo tranquilo.

Ya no le importa si lucía como un loco desesperado. Sale corriendo esperando estar a salvo en su solitaria habitación. Llega a la puerta y con exaltación trata torpemente de meter la llave en el cerrojo. Abre y rápidamente se interna en sus aposentos cerrando tras de él. Se siente seguro pero ese día la luna está roja… el augurio que correrá sangre ese día.

No hubo ruido y tampoco ningún alboroto, todo quedó oculto en los brazos de la noche. Flores rojas surgen del cuerpo mutilado que yace en el lecho mientras que la expresión de su rostro refleja el horror de sus últimos momentos de su vida aún si sus cuencas se encontraban vacías.

La brisa corre por las ventanas abiertas tratando de borrar el cruel homicidio con un el aroma de los cerezos blancos cuyos pétalos se depositan con gracia hasta el piso de madera. Un vuela por la corriente elevándose por la habitación hasta que una mano con guantes de cuero detiene su danza. Sus ojos heterocromaticos examinan la escena del crimen mientras esboza una sonrisa ladeada al ver la cruda escena.

-Kufufufu, esto se ve interesante…

* * *

><p><em>(Romanos 5:12) 12 Por eso, así como por medio de un solo hombre el pecado entró en el mundo, y la muerte mediante el pecado, y así la muerte se extendió a todos los hombres porque todos habían pecado...<em>

La incesante lluvia caía sin compasión en los presentes de aquella luctuosa ceremonia. El cielo lloraba mojando la urna que guardaba en su interior el frío e inmóvil cuerpo, al igual que los jóvenes religiosos congregados en el entierro lamentándose por la perdida de un gran devoto. Poco a poco los lirios blancos fueron apilándose sobre el féretro a medida que cada hermano tomaba su turno para despedirse de su compañero y amigo que no pasaba de los quince años, una edad muy temprana para encontrarse con un destino tan atroz.

-Si somos cristianos fieles como lo fue nuestro hermano que ha muerto, podremos dejar a los nuestros la misma herencia de esperanza que él nos ha legado –sermoneaba el padre en ese entierro como era la costumbre de los clérigos.

Lentamente cada presente se fue retirando de nuevo a sus actividades eclesiásticas dejando la fría tumba abandonada en ese prado. Alguien quedó atrás mirando con pesadumbre el sepulcro de su amigo Daisy a través de esos lentes. El agua de la lluvia escurría de sus cabellos cobrizos resbalando por el marco de sus antejos que enmarcaban sus verdes ojos, para luego precipitarse hasta el pasto.

-Si permaneces bajo este aguacero terminarás con un terrible refriado –alguien comentó a sus espaldas acercándole un paraguas al joven.

Giró su vista para toparse con unos bellos y claros ojos miel que le quitaron el aliento por un momento. El joven se acercó al lecho depositando un ramo de lirios blancos y dedicando una mirada de empatía a la persona que yacía enterrada.

Examinó la apariencia del adulto joven, un buen mancebo con cabellos castaños algo revueltos y rasgos perfilados en el rostro dándole un aspecto delicado; pero lo más atrayente era aquella noble mirada que parecía escudriñar en lo más profundo de tu ser combinada con esa sonrisa amable en sus tersos labios.

-¿U-usted lo conocía? –preguntó una vez salió de su deslumbramiento.

-Algo así… -se reincorporó acercándose al pelirrojo –soy Sawada Tsunayoshi –extendió su mano al seminarista.

-I-Irie Shoichi –contestó el saludo.

-Es una lástima lo que le ocurrió a tu compañero –dio sus condolencias.

-Aún no salgo de mi conmoción. Un humano… un humano no puede hacer esas cosas tan malvadas, definitivamente es un demonio –apretó sus nudillos conteniendo la ira.

-Estoy de acuerdo, esto no puede ser más que obra de luzbel.

-Ehh disculpe mi rudeza padre pero ¿que lo trae a este sitio?

-¿Padre? Jajaja- esbozó una risa socarrona –Alguien tan indigno como yo no podría ser presbítero.

-Entonces…

-Soy un humilde pintor de vidrieras. Hace poco la iglesia me solicitó un trabajo para redecorar la capilla del seminario. No esperaba toparme con una tragedia así cuando acepté el empleo.

-Oh ya veo. Si quiere puedo conducirlo al despacho del prior.

-Si me permite aprovechare de su gentileza –contestó mientras se echaba su mochila en la espalda – ¿Le molestaría decirme un poco más acerca del seminario?

-Para nada –sonrió mientras caminaba al lado del castaño –el seminario menor consta del colegio que va desde la educación básica a la secundaria bajo la tutela de la diócesis con proyección sacerdotal. Una vez los menores de edad completan su formación son absorbidos al seminario sacerdotal para iniciar su itinerario de estudios que los llevan al ministerio de la Iglesia.

-Eso explica por qué observo mucho novicio –echó una mirada –espero por el bien de estos jóvenes aprendices que el perpetrador de semejante barbaridad sea encontrado y juzgado.

- Es imperdonable lo que hizo el asesino. Primero fue el asesinato de MM del convento vecino y ahora éste. Los dos homicidios han causado pánico entre los estudiantes. Al parecer los cuerpos de mi amigo y de aquella muchacha fueron heridos por un arma parecida a una guadaña.

-Un alma descarriada y pecadora. Los demonios seducen a los hombres por el mal camino llevándolos a su perdición. No soy sacerdote, pero me gustaría que aquel individuo se dé cuenta de su falta y busque la redención –viró su vista al cielo gris que comenzaba a despejar.

-No creo que alguien así busque el perdón.

-Nunca se es tarde para arrepentirse –contestó en una sonrisa -¿Es aquí? –preguntó señalando la inmensa puerta que estaba frente a él.

-Si aquí es –tocó antes de tomar el pomo y luego abrió la puerta para presentarse –Byakuran-sama, voy a pasar.

Tsuna endureció la mirada y por un momento fugaz su sonrisa se descompuso en una mueca de disgusto. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre mayor de quizá veinticinco años con cabellos blanquecinos y una mirada desdeñosa a pesar de lo hermosos orbes púrpura que poseía. Llevaba un tatuaje debajo del ojo izquierdo, un aditamento raro en un vicario de la iglesia. Al ver las visitas en su despacho pausó la tortura a la que sometía un estudiante cuya espalda se encontraba cruelmente flagelada por el constante azote del látigo en manos del prior.

-Vaya Shô-chan, dime ¿a qué debo tu visita? –compuso una cara amable como si lo que hacía no fuese despiadado e inhumano.

-Ehh, y-yo lo siento Byakuran-sama pero ha llegado alguien que ha aceptado el cargo de la restauración de la capilla.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi –extendió su mano –fui enviado por el cardenal para hacerme cargo de los vitrales –se presentó mientras su mano era apretada.

-Oh~ ya veo. No contábamos con su presencia tan pronto.

-Perdón por ser tan inoportuno.

-No, así esta bien –sonrió por cortesía –Shô-chan, ¿me harías el favor de llevarte a Aoba-kun? Creo que el castigo le ha escarmentado lo suficiente como para no volver a romper las reglas –le pidió mientras sujetaba del cuello al alumno y luego lo arrojaba a los pies del pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto, Byakuran-sama –dio una reverencia para luego ayudar a su compañero a levantarse –con su permiso.

Una vez solos, el presbítero se cómodo la sotana y el cabello para acomodarse en su sillón, seguido de Tsunayoshi quien se sentó frente a él.

-Veo que es muy severo con la normatividad –comentó.

-No podemos permitirles manchar el prestigio del colegio. Se convertirán en diáconos y sacerdotes que guiarán al gentío.

-Pero eso no borra el hecho que son humanos, una especie que no es entera de confianza.

-Siento una pequeña aversión de usted hacia los clérigos –en vez de ofenderse sonrió ante la actitud del castaño.

-No tengo ningún problema con los vicarios de Dios pero nunca me ha agradado la idea del castigo severo. Pero cambiemos de tema, usted sabrá mucho más que yo en la cuestión de la educación ¿Qué puede saber yo alguien como yo quien no terminó siquiera sus estudios básicos? –no se sentía inferior y su sonrisa lo denotaba.

-Excelente idea. El cardenal Reborn me avisó que vendría desde Roma ¿Por qué escoger un trabajo en una comunidad tan pequeña estando en un sitio tan majestuoso como lo es Roma? Ese lugar rebosa de lugares para obtener trabajos.

-Usted sabrá que el Vaticano es muy estricto. Si no perteneces al gremio muy pocos son los trabajos que se te encargan. Yo soy bastante joven y apenas he ingresado con los demás artesanos, por lo que no es de extrañarse aceptar estos pequeños pedidos para ganar experiencia. Si me lo permite, quisiera empezar con mi labor lo antes posible.

-He de suponer que ha escuchado los rumores –colocó su barbilla entre el puente de sus manos.

-Es una lástima, pero no es por mí cobardía que deseo apresurarme.

-Entonces le conduciré hasta su área de trabajo –le sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Tsuna en ese momento entornó sus ojos en el librero que se encontraba en la habitación y afiló la mirada escrudiñando el aparente mueble.

-Mmm ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el albino desde la puerta.

-No, nada. Solo admiro la arquitectura del lugar. Me dijeron que este bello edificio solía ser un castillo antes de se donado por sus dueños y convertirse en un seminario. Me pregunto si existe la posibilidad de que haya pasadizos secretos –afianzó su mirada en los ojos púrpuras y sus sospechas fueron resueltas al distinguir aquel gesto casi invisible –creo que leer tantas novelas de misterio me han afectado jajaja –amenizó el ambiente.

-Quien sabe. Llevo siendo Prior desde hace cinco años y nunca he visto algo parecido a lo que usted comenta –por cortesía esperó a que el castaño saliera para cerrar la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Gracias presidente –dijo con voz quejosa mientras el pelirrojo le proveía los primeros auxilios en el dorso –us-usted es tan amable.<p>

- Aoba-kun no deberías hablar, simplemente descansa. Yo me haré cargo de todo –trataba de aliviarlo mientras le colocaba las gasas –bien, acabé. Iré a terminar las labores y más tarde vendré para revisar tu estado –le dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

-Presidente, usted es una buena persona –susurró pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el ojiverde le escuchara.

Irie pausó por un momento cuando iba a cerrar la puerta y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para estudiar como era la costumbre.

-Irie-kun –llamaron por lo que el muchacho volteó para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-¿Sawada-san? ¿Se le ofrece algo? –vio al castaño aproximarse hacia él.

-Tsuna –corrigió – Llámame Tsuna. Perdona por molestarte –se disculpó con un leve sonrojo –simplemente me apetecía llamarte. Eres el único a quien conozco en este sitio –expresó llenando de bochorno a Irie –pensé que iba a ser más difícil dar contigo pero veo que eres popular entre el alumnado.

-No soy popular, simplemente soy el presidente –contestó.

-Pero eres el ejemplo a seguir de muchos de aquí. No hay duda que te estiman.

-Creo que me sobrestiman.

-Veo que eres demasiado humilde –hizo un puchero al ver que el pelirrojo no aceptaba con facilidad los cumplidos –Cambiemos de tema. Dime ¿ese tal Byakuran siempre es tan austero con los aprendices? –vio con el rabillo del ojo la reacción del ojiverde quien se estremeció. Realmente él no esperaba una pregunta así del pintor.

-E-es cierto, Byakuran-sama siempre a sido adusto y riguroso con la disciplina pero sólo es por nuestro bien –trató de excusar al Prior pero se notaba el nerviosismo del menor.

-Un dirigente muy puritano. Eso hace pensar que él es muy estricto con su estilo de vida –volvió a inspeccionar con su mirada las reacciones de Irie.

-E-es por eso mismo que él encargado de este sitio. Perdone que tenga que interrumpir mi dialogo con usted pero hay algunos deberes que debo atender –trató de librarse sin aparentar naturalidad.

-Por supuesto, no era mi intención distraerte de tus tareas, simplemente es que luego me paso de cotilla –sonrió –que tenga un buen día Irie-kun –le vio alejarse mientras él retomaba su camino hacia la capilla. Ya había hecho mucho al vago.

* * *

><p>Hacía algún tiempo el ocaso había abandonado los cielos los cuales ahora estaban sumidos en la oscuridad de la noche. La luz de la luna se colaba por los resquicios de la ventana del despacho del Prior iluminando tenuemente la sala. De pronto estas se abrieron dejando entrar a un bello muchacho con largos cabellos índigos aterrizando con gracia en el suelo.<p>

Caminó lentamente hacia el librero y tras una rápida mirada tomó el lomo de un libro que activó el mecanismo para que el mueble le diera paso al angosto pasaje tras de él.

-Hora de trabajar –comentó internándose en aquella estrecha garganta.

* * *

><p>Ignoraba el peligro caminando a altas horas de la noche simplemente para llevar a cabo su cometido. En sus manos cargaba un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios para el tratamiento. Sacó la llave maestra de su bolsillo y la mete en la ranura abriendo con el menor ruido posible la puerta.<p>

El sitio está a oscuras pero puede distinguir la acompasada respiración de su compañero quien seguramente estaba descansando. Se acerca lentamente dejando el botiquín en la mesa y camina en dirección a la cama silenciosamente por que no quiere despertarlo.

-¿Sueles escabullirte en los cuartos de tus compañeros con regularidad? –un tono desconocido provino detrás de él.

De un momento a otro se iluminó la habitación con la tenue luz de una vela la cual era sostenida por la tersa mano del artesano recargado en la puerta en señal que no saldría de ahí.

Sorprendido le observó y luego dirigió su vista hacia la cama donde debía estar Koyo pero ésta se encontraba arreglada dando testimonio que nadie la había usado por varias horas.

-¿Aoba-san…?

-Seguramente con Byakuran –contestó con frialdad viendo la tranquila cara del pelirrojo se descomponía en una de tristeza –dime ¿sabías que MM y Daisy fueron amantes del Prior? –preguntó sin ningún rastro de culpa al ver la cara atormentada del menor -actualmente el nuevo entretenimiento de Gesso es Aoba-kun –prosiguió -¿también tenías conocimiento que hay pasadizos secretos en toda la construcción conectados a la habitación de Byakuran?

Bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños tratando de contener su llanto. Cerró los párpados con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Dime, ¿es casualidad que las dos victimas estén relacionadas con tu prior? Según los reportes, los cuerpos tenían señales de flagelación.

Mordió sus labios pero luego finalmente se sosegó.

-Él me amenazó –dijo con gran pesar –yo n-no quería, p-pero tuve miedo.

-Mmm ¿y dime de qué te amenazó? –siguió la corriente.

-U-usted sabe… los asesinatos.

Los labios de Tsuna esbozaron una sonrisa ganadora por que ahora tenía lo que quería.

-Irie-kun, te equivocas. El asesino no es el señor Gesso.

Sus ojos se dilataron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

-¿N-no lo es? ¿Entonces…?

Tsuna se despegó de la puerta y dio unos pasos al frente.

-Irie-kun creo que ya sabes a que me refiero así que dejemos esta farsa –le miró con severidad aunque sus palabras eran calmadas tranquilas.

El temblor se detuvo súbitamente y llevó una mano para acomodar sus gafas.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo llegué a la conclusión que ese "calmado" y "amable" presidente podría ser el asesino? –completó la frase -A simple vista uno pensaría que fue Gesso el causante de las tragedias puesto que conoce los pasadizos secretos de este fortín y a hecho uso de ellos para satisfacer sus deseos terrenales. Pero hay tres detalles que apuntan hacia ti. La primera fue que todas las victimas les hacía falta una parte: a MM parte de su cabellera y a Daisy los globos oculares, hebras rojas y ojos verdes sin mencionar que actualmente Koyo lleva anteojos como lo haces tú. Pero esos tres casos podrían ser sólo coincidencia por lo que mencionaré el segundo punto y es que me di cuenta de lo que muchos pasan desapercibidos: la cruz que portas en el pecho. La ocultas bajos tus ropas pero pude echarle un vistazo. Quizá lo sepas ya, pero si coloca al revés una cruz tiene un significado muy diferente. La cruz de San Pedro regularmente se usa en los ritos satánicos y la misa negra. En secreto has estado orando hacia Satanás en el lugar de Dios. Una "buena persona" con afiliación a la iglesia adorando a Satán… ¿alguna razón? Sólo se me ocurre que tú no crees en Dios.

Escuchar aquel decreto del castaño divirtió al pelirrojo quien se estremecía por la risa.

-Buena deducción Sawada-san. Buena persona, sí… todos piensan lo mismo sobre mí pero ninguno se molesta en ver el verdadero yo. Usted es el primero en comprender algo tan sencillo. Así es, yo ansío renacer como un demonio –se señaló con su mano al tiempo que la pantomima de estudiante modelo se desquebrajaba dejando ver a un psicópata –dígame "Tsuna" ¿cuál es el tercer punto? –preguntó con burla.

-Hasta aquí estos dos aspectos pueden ser simple casualidad pero el tercero es prueba definitiva que tu fuiste el causante. Tanto en reportes policiales así como la explicación oficial señalan al arma del homicidio como una daga. ¿De donde un religioso sin conocimiento forense podría deducir que fue una guadaña el instrumento del asesino? Acepto que la policía de aquí sea una inepta y no sepa realizar una buena investigación, pero tú, Irie-kun, conocías algo tan crucial como eso.

-Jajajaja felicidades Sawada-san, logró escudriñar hasta el fondo del asunto, pero temo que se metió en la boca del lobo. Me temo que la información que ha conseguido ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-A decir verdad tengo actualmente más información general sobre ti –mencionó sin un atisbo de asombro. -Cuando eras un crío fuiste vendido por tus padres a un terrateniente depravado. Fuiste abusado constantemente hasta que un sacerdote te rescató. Lo admiraste y decidiste seguir sus pasos hasta que descubriste que ese mismo hombre justo no era mejor que tu anterior tirano. En secreto se acostaba con otros estudiantes haciendo caso omiso de su voto a Dios pero eso no era por lo que estabas decepcionado –recitaba sus observaciones con palabras arrastradas denotando su aburrimiento mientras el pelirrojo le miraba irascible –ese mismo hombres es Byakuran Gesso ¿me equivoco?

El silencio contestó su pregunta aunque no fuese necesario por que lo había deducido.

-Te hastiaste de seguir pretendiendo ser perfecto y saber que nunca obtendrías lo que tanto ansías, por eso simplemente quisiste hacer a un lado los estorbos que obstruían lo que anhelas.

El cuerpo de Irie comenzó a agitarse mientras una risa socarrona atravesaba su garganta. Tsuna lo observó sin inmutarse, parecía más un animal herido que un peligroso asesino.

-Jajaja te equivocas en eso Sawada-san. Estoy hastiado de este aburrido mundo. A cada parte que volteo veo a esos sucios humanos arrastrarse hacia el pecado. Ni los supuestos nobles clérigos se salvan de la mundicia de este mundo. No esperaré que algo inexistente como lo es Dios se decida a intervenir. Yo me convertiré en un demonio que condene a los que se lo merecen –bajo sus atavíos sacó una guadaña.

-Ya veo. Eres terco. No aceptas la causa de tus faltas y también te rehúsas en querer cambiar. Sinceramente yo tampoco creo en Dios pero es mi deber hacerme cargo de gente cómo tú. He preparado varias formas para tu muerte, me pregunto ¿Cuál será la adecuada? –miró con altives al crío sin sentirse amenazado por esas ansias de muerte -Te daré una última oportunidad. Dime entonces ¿Cuál es tu elección? Tienes dos alternativas ¿La redención o quizá…?

-Enviaré a los pecadores al infierno y me convertiré en el ángel de la muerte.

-Así que es esta tu elección… -suspiró con pesadez cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

Irie con el arma en mano se dirigió hacia su nueva y hermosa víctima con paso decidido. Había distinguido el interés que su protector había expresado por el visitante y esa mínima inclinación había hervido su sangre como para despreciar al castaño.

Alzó su guadaña a escasos instantes de clavarlo innumerables veces en ese delicado pecho, pero su aliento se detuvo en cuanto los parpados de ese joven se abrieron con lentitud revelando unas hechizantes orbes naranjas.

Su alrededor se distorsionó y poco a poco la oscuridad envolvió al ojiverde haciéndole perder la consciencia momentáneamente. Cuando recuperó el sentido se percató del drástico cambio de su alrededor y sintió pánico esperando que sus visiones fuesen producto de un mal sueño.

Su mirada se enfocó en la gran caída que había desde el cordel del precipicio donde se encontraba y el fondo iluminando por un incandescente rojo. El incesante calor producto de las llamas que se alzaban amenazantes, prometían consumir todo aquello que cayera por el abismo atemorizando al pelirrojo. Quiso alejarse de la orilla de despeñadero pero unas manos se aferraron a su tobillo impidiéndole la marcha y tumbándolo en el proceso. Irie llevó la vista a sus pies quienes eran sujetos por dos brazos esqueléticos que nacían de la tierra.

El grito nunca llegó a emitirse quedándose ahogado en su garganta pero el ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al igual que su agitada respiración mientras con violencia trataba de liberarse pero era un esfuerzo inútil ya que sus captores estaban fuertemente afianzados a su pierna.

-¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! –gritó a medida que era arrastrado hacia el acantilado.

-Kufufufu qué grosero –oyó a alguien reírse.

Ante él apareció un el hombre mucho más alto y con el cabello color índigo sujeto en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran de diferente color, uno azul y otro rojo con un extraño símbolo. Era un chico hermoso pese a que portaba una sonrisa cínica combinando con esa mirada burlona. Llevaba una larga gabardina negra y en sus manos portaba un tridente.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia el pelirrojo y se agachó hasta su altura mientras aún portaba aquella sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Qué no ves que son tus amigos quienes te están dando la bienvenida al averno? –dijo en un tono de falsa amabilidad.

Movido por las extrañas palabras del extraño volteó nuevamente su vista para vislumbrar a sus captores. El cuerpo y la piel en proceso de degradación y descomposición, pero aún a través de la carne putrefacta pudo identificar a sus anteriores víctimas quienes ahora sonreían satisfechos por su galardón.

Sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas y su respiración se vuelve más errática. Entierra sus uñas con desesperación esperando retrasar su fin.

-¡AYUDAMEE! –pidió al peliíndigo quien veía con diversión la escena.

-Se te brindó una oportunidad pero no la aceptaste –contestó para darle el golpe de gracia.

Las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataron al darse cuenta de la realidad y de un momento a otro dejó de poner resistencia siendo arrastrado hasta las profundidades del infierno.

-Mi pésame –comentó con sarcasmo viendo el espectáculo.

* * *

><p>El cielo relampagueaba incesantemente a medida que la furiosa tormenta atacaba sin piedad los ventanales que iluminaban el corredor de esa pensión. Caminando por ellos a un paso ligero y elegante iba el hermoso ente de ojos bicolor en dirección hacia la puerta al final del pasillo donde su amo le esperaba para mostrarle su obra terminada. Sonrió con malicia.<p>

Su mirada se afiló para apreciar al castaño en frente del caballete quien miraba con ojos vacíos la obra que acababa de terminar instantes antes.

Era la representación del infierno y de los pecadores consumiéndose en las llamas mientras gritaban en la desesperación eterna. Entre el grupo había un buen mancebo cuyas hebras cobrizas ondeaban en el aire mientras su bello rostro era cubierto por sus manos lamentando la perversión y transgresión cometida en vida. Era la viva imagen del arrepentimiento… pero era una culpa que no le salvaría del abismo a donde había caído.

-Has hecho algo siniestro otra vez Tsunayoshi–kun. Cuando esa pintura sea contemplada, ese desdichado sufrirá la misma muerte una y otra vez en el infierno por toda la eternidad –con pasos lentos se había acercado al castaño para susurrarle esas palabras en su oído.

-¿Dejaste a Koyo en un sitio seguro? –preguntó fingiendo que aquello no le afectaba.

-Ese crío reposa en la capilla. Será el primero en apreciar tu obra en cuanto despierte.

Conocía lo buen mentiroso que podía ser ese muchacho de escasos veinte años pero también podía distinguir mejor que nadie ese atisbo de amargura y lástima reflejados en sus ojos claros cuando finalizaba la labor que le asignaba el Vaticano.

-Creo que ya va siendo tiempo de encontrar una forma más divertida de condenar gente.

-Nunca cambiarás. El sufrimiento ajeno siempre será tu placer –dirigió una mirada despectiva al peliíndigo.

-¿Celoso? –preguntó con cizaña.

-En tus sueños Mukuro. Sólo pienso en ese pobre desgraciado –miró a través de la ventana en dirección al seminario. -Creyéndose un ángel de la muerte cuando no era más que un crío sujeto por los deseos mundanos. Simples celos hacia las personas que se acercaban al hombre que amó pudo desatar algo así. Lo que es peor, es que ambos se correspondían. Byakuran en un punto comenzó a sentir algo por su protegido pero se rehusaba a corromperlo y convertirlo en alguien como él, luego comenzó a buscar sustitutos que tuviesen un parecido con Shoichi: cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes, gafas… Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso y terminó por romper la salud mental de Irie. Se dio cuenta de estas similitudes e iracundo las tomaba de los cuerpos de los amantes de Gesso.

-En lugar de salvarlo lo hundió más profundo obligándole a ser en un religioso perfecto y alejándolo de él, en vez de hacer caso al deseo de su lívido –se complació al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Creo que es mejor dejar la verdad de su desaparición como un secreto para el Prior–sujetó entre sus dedos una carta con la caligrafía de Irie –asegúrate de dejar esta carta en su despacho.

-Ya veo, una explicación vaga pero lo suficientemente clara de que no volverá –leyó el breve contenido de la epístola.

-Vivirá con la inquietud toda su vida, pero sin duda con mucha más paz que si supiera que esa alma ha sido condenada por su causa.

-Los humanos pueden ser lo bastante débiles como para ser seducido por los demonios, pero también lo bastante fuertes como para levantarse en busca de un mañana, eso los hace interesantes. El día que me aburra será…

-Si, si, ya sé. Será el día en que decidas devorar mi alma –dijo con desinterés tomando un libro de la estantería para leerlo –hasta ese entonces no serás más que mi sirviente.

-Cómo usted ordene, mi amo –contestó mientras tomaba dulcemente el mentón del castaño y acercaban sus labios para un fugaz contacto.

-¿Qué clase de sirviente besa a su amo? –no se había inmutado por el beso momentáneo.

-Uno que le desea…

**Fin**


End file.
